


Stiles takes care

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BAMF Stiles, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sub Peter Hale, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Peter doesn't know when they started to end up alone together. He just knows that it led him to this. Whatever this is. When he's finally dealt with feeling something again, he goes to Stiles and Stiles takes care of him. Of everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day #14 of Kinktober 2018. Yeah yeah, it's not october yet, so I've started trying to finish more of these.
> 
> 14\. **Asphyxiation** | Cunnilingus | Distention | Tentacles

Peter wasn’t sure when it had started, him being left with Stiles alone. First it was for research as the newest bad thing was there, but then Peter would just dick around whatever room they were in and mostly shoot down theories Stiles got from his reading.

It wasn’t until one day they were in Stiles’s room, in the pack house, which he’d moved into now that he was in between high school and college, that something happened.

Peter had been shooting down the theories Stiles was throwing out concerning common lore and actual supernaturals and as usual he wasn’t just sitting in one place.

He hadn’t been here before, and it was curious to see how this space was different from Stiles’ old one.

Suddenly, he could smell a shift in the room.

“I would step away from that if I were you. We have rules about privacy in this house Peter. But if you think I trust this pack to follow those, you’d be dumb. We both know you aren’t dumb.”

Stiles is smirking, but also smells agitated, like when he’s ready for a fight. What scares Peter and makes him back from the closet he’d been getting ready to open, is the fact that Stiles doesn’t seem nervous at all. No, he feels confident in this fight.

“No, dumb I’m not, but you’ve just made me a lot more curious about what is in there.” Peter says, trying to save face, cause there is no way Stiles missed the way he backed off when told.

“Ah, but I know you can be _good, _Peter. I know that you are going to _respect_ my wishes in this case.”

Peter shivers and then curses himself for showing such an obvious reaction.

Stiles chuckles and Peter is acutely aware that he’s blocking the exit.

He must still be giving too much away, because Stiles chuckles again. When did the power balance shift like this?

Peter turns to fully face Stiles, and in turn, the door.

“You a bit aware of how you have nowhere to go, are you, Peter? Big bad wolf boxed in by the weak human in the pack?” Stiles mocks.

The thing is, they both know that Stiles isn’t just a weak human anymore. Peter hasn’t seen him in action yet, but he’s spent months of his last year at school buried in tomes from Deaton, even meeting him once a week, even though everybody knows they don’t get along so well. But, then again, everybody, even Peter, thought Stiles and Peter didn’t get along, but they seem to keep ending up in the same room together. This summer, he went away for a month and from what Peter could gleam from packmembers, he’d been training with mages in a coven down near the border.

Stiles cocks his head slightly and Peter gets a shiver down his spine. He feels like Stiles is looking through him somehow, learning all there is to know about him. He feels vulnerable in a way he hasn’t felt since long before the fire.

It almost seems like Stiles will pounce on him, and a part of Peter is excited to see the outcome, but a bigger part of him is shaking with the need to escape.

Stiles ends up just straightening in his chair and then pushing away from the door, back to his desk, leaving the exit path free for Peter.

After all these confusing feelings, Peter is well ready to leave, and gather his senses somewhere alone. As he walks past Stiles, careful not to come too close, he hears him whisper, “Come to me when you’re less scared Peter, and I’ll give you what you want.”

***

It takes weeks before Peter calms down. Literal weeks. It’s not like he’s only getting over being scared of his pack mate, but he’s been trying to process that he was also excited. He then has to figure out what to do with the open ended offer from Stiles, of coming to him and being given what he wants. But how does Stiles know what he wants, when Peter has no clue himself.

Well, he might also be lying to himself. Because it had inherently turned him on, the threat of Stiles’s confidence, the thrill of not knowing how a situation turns out. Peter has prided himself on always knowing the outcome, or just not getting involved at all, if it’s a risk. A gamble. But he wants to play the gamble here, even wants to lose. (Or would it be winning, since deep down, he wants it.)

He hasn’t been avoiding Stiles, but he’s deliberately kept out of his room.

This is why, when he finally does calm down, think and admit to himself what he wants, he knows he’ll only have to show up there and Stiles will know.

He doesn’t expect Stiles to make him ask for it though.

“Peter, you have to tell me what you want, so that I know we are on the same page.”

Peter is baffled as he avoids eye contact, disappointed in himself again, for giving so much away, annoyed with Stiles that he has to make this hard on him and contemplates walking out again. Before he can decide though, he feels Stiles grab his hand, and then the other. He strokes delicate, deliberate fingers over Peter’s palms and the back of his hands, sneaking up to the pulse point of his wrist every so often and then, squeezing once, he addresses Peter, voice gentle, but confident.

“Peter, if you just ask this once, I will take care of everything else.”

And Peter, now watching their entangled hands, and realizing that he didn’t tense when Stiles stroked over his vulnerable pulse point, but relaxed, draws in a deep breath and then, “Will you take care of me, Stiles? Will you take over for me?”

And his eyes follows their hands as Stiles lifts them up to his mouth and kisses Peter’s palms gently and his lips feel perfect, the small entwining of their scents exciting and promising. He sees the bright, interested smile on Stiles’ face and thinks, maybe he wasn’t the only one who wanted this.

Stiles leads them to his bed, but before he pushes Peter down on it, which Peter is expecting, he lets go of one of Peter’s hands, and lifts it up to his chin, to cup his face and then he leans in and kisses him. It’s heady and leaves Peter soaring to god knows where and he comes back to the moment to feel his shirt being pushed off. His belt get taken out of the loops next, and he almost expects Stiles to keep it, to use it for … _something_, but Stiles only looks up at him with a quirked brow, smiling indulgently, but shakes his head and throws the belt to the chair with the rest of his clothes. He gestures for Peter to take care of his pants, while Stiles starts devesting himself of his own clothes, and when he’s down to his underwear, Peter whines softly, now naked and waiting and wanting to please, although it’d be hard to admit that.

“Does my good wolf want something? I did promise to give you what you wanted. Go on, get down on your knees and take it.” Stiles says and Peter thinks that if anyone else spoke to him like that, he would rage and growl and tear into something soft, probably a neck, or an arm, or something, but when Stiles does it, he just wants to melt, so he gets down on the floor and nuzzles straight into Stiles’s crotch. His nose seeks out the wet spot that has appeared and he inhales deeply and feels the cock underneath the fabric twitch. It makes him excited, desperate for more, so he looks up at Stiles, hoping his face is enough of a question and he as he gets a nod and still that small smile, he reaches, gently, (again, unexpected) to take the boxers off of Stiles, and then moans low in his throat as he sees the cock bared in front of him.

“Yeah, how about we don’t waste any more time, this time, and you can get straight to your prize, huh, Peter? Want to be good for me? Suck my cock?”

Peter is still unsure how Stiles can sound so … kind, and giving while saying such dirty words, it’s like dirty talking for the vulnerable, which Peter has never counted himself amongst, but feels so inherently right here.

He only whines again and nods and then gets right to it, sloppy at first, getting it good and wet and then soon, going further and faster every time, fucking himself on Stiles’ cock, gagging and then, finally, his nose nuzzles into Stiles’s pubes and somehow, Stiles knows to grip his hair then, the other hand to the back of his neck, squeezing comfortingly every other second, just holding Peter there, where he can barely breathe, and then, causing Peter’s eyes to bulge out of his head and his cock to spurt a good load of precum, he thrusts, even though there is nowhere deeper to go.

Somehow, he does, go deeper and it stops all air from passing down to Peter’s lungs, and he can’t quite get any out either and his eyes leak with tears and he almost sprouts claws, and then it’s over, Stiles has tugged him all the way off, so now he’s spluttering, probably looking like a well-used whore, drool and precum and tears and snot all over his face, but when he looks up into Stiles’ eyes, all he sees is a smile, joy, pride and then before he can figure out if he’s affronted by this, he is being dragged onto that cock again, his face and throat fucked with even thrusts, that he gets used to, but then, when he’s settled again, breathing alongside the cock in his throat, he gets pulled inexplicitly close again, and this time, he panics sooner, knowing the feeling, but he also calms down, because he asked Stiles to take care of him, to take over for him, so Stiles will make sure he can breathe again.

This time, when he’s pulled off, he’s dragged up off the floor, his feet unable to grasp that they should hold him up, but that’s okay, Stiles takes care of that. Peter finds that he doesn’t even consider if the man is doing it by magic, or by his own strength, because all that matters is that Stiles is taking care of him. He’s going to be okay, because Stiles is here.

Stiles kisses him, deeply, passionately, and then he pushes Peter to lie on the bed, on his back, all his soft and vulnerable parts ready for Stiles to do whatever he wants, but Peter feels no fear. Stiles kneels above him, over his thighs, and grabs onto Peter’s cock, and tugs him off at the same time he does it to his own and it isn’t long until Peter is bathed in both their cum, feeling as right as he has ever felt, throat still not healed enough to do anything more than grasp out a low, “perfect” even though such words are normally beneath him and he preens as Stiles smiles at him and says, “you were good, wolfy, tomorrow I’ll show you some of my toys. I think you’ll like them.” And then he cuddles down next to Peter, rubbing their mix of cum into Peter’s skin, like he knows how much this will bond Peter to him and Peter finds that he doesn’t mind. He wants it and Stiles is giving it to him. He likes it.


	2. Care of Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is a nice sneak-peak into more of them. Please remember this is not reality, where more communication would be necessary for all of this. 
> 
> Still writing for Kinktober 2018. 
> 
> 16\. **Nipple Play **| Frottage | Body Worship | Sixty-nine

Peter wakes up screaming into a hand over his mouth.

“Loud wolfy, aren’t you? Breathe Peter, or you’ll pass out.” He hears Stiles say, directly into his ear.

It takes him a few more seconds to get his bearings; to realize he’s on his back on Stiles’s bed, tied spread eagle and he probably woke up to Stiles putting nipple clamps on him.

“Told you I’d introduce you to my toys today. Aren’t they fun? If you start breathing normally, I’ll show you just what they can do.”

Peter does get his breathing under control, only to realize he’s drenched in sweat, already.

“You fuck-“ he nearly howls, as Stiles chooses that moment to pull on the clamps’ interlocking chain.

“Oh Peter, good wolves don’t talk like that. Try and watch your mouth next time.”

With that Stiles starts stroking Peter’s cock and his hips swivel up.

“Oh, we’ll need to teach you a lot, won’t we? Can’t have you trying to grab back control so often. You gave that up, remember, so I could take care of you.”

Stiles resumes stroking Peter, alternating between pulling the chain and spanking Peter’s chest, open-palmed right over the clamps.

“Such a lovely little sounds,” “Good wolf, being so still.” “Pretty little slut, going to make you red and sore.” Are only a few of the weird little dirty but gentle words Stiles has for him as this goes on and Peter doesn’t know if it’s an hour or one minute ‘til he comes, but he hasn’t ever felt like this before.

Stiles knee walks up the bed until he’s pretty much sitting on the clamps and Peter is gasping.

“I could probably come just with you licking my head at this point, but if you suck me, you’ll get it all down your throat, like a good little wolf. Just like you want. What do you say, Peter, going to let me take care of your wants, or do you want me to make a mess of you?”

Peter has no real way of looking away, even though he almost can’t deal with all of Stiles’s focused attention, especially when he reads Peter like he’s a god damn open book.

So, instead of replying, he just leans forward as he can in his restraints and sucks Stiles’s cock. It doesn’t take long since Stiles has clearly been excited about the whole scene, but it is glorious. Peter can’t wait until he’s had so much of Stiles’s come down his throat that he starts to emit a scent of him. He longs for it, really, to belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know this is short. Feel free to request something, I'll see if it's along the lines of what I plan for them. Don't know when or if this will be continued, subscribe to own risk.


	3. Own you, anytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles get ... asked... to take their relationship out of the pack house. Stiles gets intense,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is going to be more hardcore than the ones before. We have the established kinks of control, ashypxiation and submission with light ... humiliating terms, and I've now kind of amped things up. Stiles is more intense, more forward and once again, no negotioning is mentioned here. We will have to assume Stiles and Peter do that in their downtime, don't we? 'Cause this is not getting another 3000 words just so I've hashed out how their both really okay with the things going on. Just assume, for once. 
> 
> Also, written in part for kinktober 2018, (as a year and a month late: ) 
> 
> Day 15: Forniphilia (Human Furniture) | **Overstimulation** | Intercrural Sex |Uniforms

Peter hadn’t had to wait long. Stiles might not be a teenager anymore, but he’s still young and virile and to be honest, both of them preferred it if his cock was down Peter’s throat more often than not.

It helped that Stiles wasn't subtle about it to the pack and before long, he was half being banished from the packhouse. Apparently, there's a limit to how often the pack can catch them somewhere, or smell their activities before they lost it.

It hadn't been a pretty conversation, as Stiles had held his own, but Peter had slowly, trying not to be Stiles's next target for his considerable anger, slowly went up to him, his eyes to the floor and throat exposed and suggested that Stiles move in with Peter.

Peter had vaguely been aware that the whole room had breathed out in relief, as Stiles's temper was soothed, but Peter had been more concerned with the waves of magic coming to close around his neck, invisible to anyone else.

The pack hadn't stopped them, luckily, as Peter walked a step ahead of Stiles out and it might have looked like he was leading Stiles somewhere, but in reality, Stiles had been leading Peter by his invisible collar.

It had been overwhelming for Peter, the collar tight, but in a way not even there. He hadn't dared to try and touch it, but just followed its lead, which took him to Stiles's jeep, the passenger seat, and then it had not too gently guided his head into Stiles's lap.

Road head was not something Peter was experienced in, feeling it frankly undignified, but in the last few weeks, he'd come to realize there was little he wouldn't do for, with Stiles.

"Little cock-slut, just you stay down there." Stiles bit out, his temper clearly not gone, but in Peter's experience, he didn't often manage to stay angry after orgasming, so he just had to focus on his task.

He'd felt the car turn into the parking lot, and he'd tried his best to bring Stiles over the edge, but before he could, the collar pulled him back up to sit.

That's how he came to this moment, sitting in the passenger seat of Stiles's beat-up jeep, drool and precum on his face, his eyes glazed from the constant feeling of magic around his throat and Stiles tucking back into his pants.

"Now, my lovely little wolf, you're going to lead me into our new home, apparently," Stiles says and Peter shivers because this promises to be yet a new chapter in his life, exciting and slightly terrifying. What will it be like to be with Stiles where he has no reason to hide, no reason to stop his manipulations of Peter's body?

They make it in, Stiles wanting Peter to lead him in by the linking of their hands, and even though he's been there before, he's made to give Stiles a complete tour.

"I guess we can make it good enough for a den. I'll need that study, for my magic practices, and then we'll turn that guest room into a playroom. Store all our lovely toys in there. Build some display cases and hangers, putting it all on display."

Peter takes it to mean that they won't be inviting people over much. Stiles is probably thinking this as some sort of revenge, but Peter is still trying to figure out how he'll keep up with Stiles in a house all for themselves.

They've come back to Peter's bedroom, and Peter suddenly feels the collar pulling him to the edge of the bed. He's confined from moving, and Stiles steps up and strips him, not acknowledging that there hasn't been an order uttered, but rather that all-encompassing collar making it clear what Peter is to do.

He stands there, naked, hard - because after all, such casual displays of Stiles's magic are one of the most effective aphrodisiacs for Peter - and he almost wants to curl up, but then Stiles leans in close, biting playfully at his collarbone, and Peter remembers; Stiles will take care of him.

The reminder makes him open up his body, standing tall and ready for what comes next.

It turns out to be an attack. Or it feels like it. Stiles's whole body engulfs his, making him fall backwards and pressing him to the mattress. Stiles has somehow lost his clothes as well, magic, Peter thinks distantly, but what Peter does notice is the tightening of the magic collar, for a moment, making him choke, and thrust up against Stiles.

"Desperate little wolf, always ready for me, aren't you?" is Peter's only warning before Stiles slinks into him, slick and Peter's own muscles somehow relaxing and Peter ought to be more startled, because Stiles has never used quite so much magic in their play before, but he's just overcome, orgasming as Stiles hits his prostate on the first thrust in and then struggling with the overstimulation of being spent while Stiles fucking him hard and fast.

He knows he's making a whole lot of sounds, but he can't control it, can't control anything, and then the collar squeezes against his throat for half a minute, giving Stiles leave to speak, grit targeted words into Peter's ear, punched out by his thrusts. "Love fucking you, love hearing you, love having you under me, my pretty wolf. Nobody would've thought I could tame you, would they? Not even you? But you're so good for me, taking whatever I throw at you. Get hard for me, pretty.”

Peter gasps, both because the collar loosens enough for him to take a breath again, but also because how is he supposed to get hard, again, so soon.

“Not, twenty anymore, Master,” Peter stutters out, but he knows Stiles won’t take that as an excuse. After all, Peter is a wolf, and his recovery period better than humans. He wasn’t made to keep up with Stiles amped-up on his magic, though.

Stiles doesn’t approve, clearly, as he leans down to bite viciously at Peter’s nipple. “I’ve taught you better than trying to lie to me, little wolf.”

And Peter has to admit, he has. He surrenders to the onslaught and shakes and shivers as Stiles gets him hard again, only to drive him immediately over the edge again, alongside him, as he empties inside him.

“Love making you smell like me. You know, my magic can sense scents? It’s like, auras, but instead of seeing colors, I kind of get a sense of what things smell like, without the overwhelming part of a lot of new scents.”

Peter only twitches and then convulses as Stiles thumbs at his slit again, clearly aiming to get him up again. He luckily withdraws his hands soon enough, but straddles Peter instead, his wet, spent cock slapping against Peter’s abs and making him crave for some of it in his mouth.

“Yeah, you want that closer to you, don’t you?” Stiles teases, but only swipes a finger through the mess, and then paints Peter’s chest with it, picking and plucking as he goes and then, without Stiles changing anything of what he’s doing, Peter can feel the collar again. It had gone sort of limp, making Peter forget about it, but now it’s thrumming with power, which makes him break out in sweats, nervous to find some new function. It’s nothing new though, it just squeezes again and Peter can feel his eyes roll up into his head and he’s pretty sure he should be passing out now, too overwhelmed by the sensations, but he’s very awake still as Stiles reaches behind himself and jacks Peter off, the other hand twisting his nipples one after the other.

Peter doesn’t feel the bed anymore, doesn’t feel his limbs, he just feels the collar, the difficulty getting air to his lungs and the overwhelming stimulation and then, all at once, he comes again.

A few seconds later, Stiles relents and then laps at his neck, just where the -not there- collar thrums, and whispers praise at him, while Peter shakes with the aftershocks. Peter doesn’t know how it happened, why it happened, he’s come more often in one night for Stiles, but maybe, those times have never been quite so quick, so forced. He had barely been able to register it happening.

He’s still trying to figure it out when he feels the collar disappear and Stiles cuddle around him. He likes the amount of touch, but he feels a bit bereft without the touch of magic. He must make some sort of sound because Stiles chuckles into his ear and asks, “Did you want to keep that, my little wolf?”

Peter feels tears well up in his eyes, inexplicitly, and he flushes with shame, but he nods.

Stiles licks the back of his neck sloppily and tightens his grip on Peter. “Anything, anything my little slut wants. I’ll own you, anytime.”

It might not make sense, but it makes Peter feel better and he breathes a sigh of relief as he feels the thrumming of magic around his throat again.

“Just think, I can lead you around anytime I want, now.”

Peter falls asleep thinking that Stiles had done that already, so what was the big change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Peter liked it, all of it. I swear. Don't beat me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like it, check out more of my works if you like Dom Stiles, since he features heavily.  
Also, kudos, bookmarks, any show that you were here and you liked it are heavily appriciated. 
> 
> I don't know if I'll ever add to this, but if you'd like to know what's in Stiles's closet, send me a suggestion and I'll let you know if it's there or ask me for a sneak peek, I might give you one in a comment, or you might inspire me to write them trying it out. I'm vanessawolfie on tumblr as well.


End file.
